


Hajime’s Dirty Little Secret

by washer_and_briar



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switch Hajime Hinata, Switch orange juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washer_and_briar/pseuds/washer_and_briar
Summary: Hajime had always had a... fondness for orange juice. It was a well known fact amongst class 77 b. What they didn’t know is just know much Hajime liked orange juice. The free time he spent alone was his own dirty little secret, just for him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Orange Juice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Hajime’s Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance

Hajime had always had a... fondness for orange juice. It was a well known fact amongst class 77 b. What they didn’t know is just know  much Hajime liked orange juice. The free time he spent alone was his own dirty little secret, just for him.

Like now, for example. While his peers ran around the island, seeking to spend time with each other, Hajime told the others he was going to take a nap, however that was a blatant lie. He was sure Nagito had his suspicions, but everyone else was none the wiser to Hajime’s plans. When he was sure no one else was in the hotel restaurant, he snuck in and snatched a bottle of orange juice. 

When he returned, he immediately locked the cottage door and sat down on his bed. He carefully started rubbing his cock, staring intensely at his bottle of orange juice. He was excited to get to the main event with the bottle, but he had an hour, and he was going to take  full  advantage of his free time. He continued rubbing in short, light strokes, whimpering and occasionally whispering the name he had given the orange juice; Nagito, after the hope obsessed boy on the island. Sure, Nagito was nice, and could surely pleasure Hajime if he asked, but nobody could bring him the pleasure the orange juice did. He moaned loudly and hoped nobody was within the hotel facility, because they could surely hear him. 

Hajime could get himself getting closer as he stared intensely at the bottle and he knew he had to stop. He wouldn’t want to wear himself out before he even got to touch the orange juice. Hajime swiftly slipped out of his pants, leaving his boxers on. He pulled the bottle closer, and pressed the side of it up against himself. He shivered in arousal as the beads of water that had gathered on the side of the water pressed through his boxers and against his dick. 

“Fuck....” Hajime whispered, bucking his hips against the bottle. 

The orange juice didn’t react, but Hajime liked to think the orange juice was enjoying this as much as he was. 

He groaned again as he imagined Nagito- the orange juice, not the Ultimate Luck- telling him he was good. No matter how often he did this with different bottles of orange juice, it was always so pleasurable and exciting. He could feel the pleasure building within himself once again, but this time he didn’t stop. Hajime continued grinding against the side of the bottle excitedly, impatient for release. 

“F-fuck-“ he whispered to himself before letting out a loud cry of the juice’s name as he came, still in his boxers. He was irritated by the uncomfortable stickiness, but he knew it wouldn’t last long. That was only the warm-up. 

He slipped out of his boxers and tentatively opened the bottle, almost feeling bad as he removed the lid. He dipped four fingers into the bottle, one at a time, to make sure they were slippery enough for his plan. Once his fingers were drenched in the orange liquid, he carefully set the bottle of orange juice on the floor. Hajime gently slid his hard member into the opening of the bottle, hovering over it on his hands and knees.

He kept one hand in place for support, but used the one covered in orange juice to reach behind him, and he carefully inserted his pointer finger into himself. He let out a low moan, bucking into the bottle, feeling the part of his cock that wasn’t submerged in the juice get splashed by the small waves he had created. The splash against his base only aroused him more, though, and he continued moving his slender finger inside himself. When he was sure he could handle another, he carefully pushed his middle finger alongside the one that he was already using. It was a stretch, but nothing he wasn’t used to. 

Once again, he bucked into the orange juice, the pleasure was almost overwhelming, but he knew he couldn’t cum yet. He had enough experience going through this routine with the orange juice, though, that he knew how to make it even better. He angled his fingers in the way he always did and pounded into that little bundle of nerves inside his asshole. He constantly switched between slamming his hips against his fingers, trying to get them even deeper, and dunking his shaft into the orange juice over and over again. 

At this point, he was so desperate he plunged his other two fingers in as well, much to his own discomfort. He knew it would be worth it soon, though, so he kept up the relentless pace in his asshole, forcing himself to adjust faster; even if it was painful. 

After a minute or so of the attack on himself, he adjusted and it was so worth it.He saw stars as all four of his fingers pounded into his prostrate and came hard into the bottle of orange juice. Reluctantly, he pulled his no longer orange juice slicked fingers out of himself, and his cock out of the orange juice bottle- which now also had excessive amounts of Hajimes children in it. It was exactly what he wanted, though.

Hajime put the lid back on the bottle, and shook it vigorously; the orange juice and semen becoming one. Once he was sure they were mixed, he took the lid off and took a small sip. As much as he’d love to chug the whole bottle, he needed there to still be some liquid in the bottle. It was his favorite flavor though, even more so than the orange juice on its own. It was the perfect mix of bitter, savory, and sweet. Hajime loved it. 

He wasn’t done with the juice just yet, though. He pulled out of of the Velcro strips he had stolen from the convenience store on the island, and stuck one of the bottom of the bottle, and stuck the bottle to Velcro he had put on the floor a few days prior. Once he was sure the bottle was in place, Hajime lowered himself onto it. 

His stretched hole gladly enveloped the orange juice, and he started bouncing on the bottle. He screamed in pleasure as the edges of the bottle’s lid scraped against his insides in the most pleasurably painful way. He thought he heard footsteps outside his cottage, but he was too deep in ecstasy to care. No matter how many times Hajime fucked orange juice, it was always so exciting and perfect. 

Once again, the pressure built quickly in Hajime’s stomach. He came hard, and tensed his asshole as he did. The squeeze around the neck of the bottle forced the lid to fly off and get lost inside of Hajime, and all the liquid in the bottle to pump into his asshole. He moaned louder, as the juice and cum exploded inside of him, then leaked slowly back into the bottle he was still sitting on. He slowly lifted himself off of the bottle, the lid still inside of him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he could ask the Ultimate Nurse for assistance later. 

He lifted the bottle off of the ground and brought it to his lips once again, he was properly done with it now, so he quickly chugged the whole bottle. His free time had truly been well spent, in his opinion. 

Unfortunately, he had been rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Shit...  “Just a minute!” Hajime yelled to the door.

He heard a hum in response, it sounded like Chiaki. 

Hajime scrambled to get his clothes on again, and forced the door open the second he was dressed. His hair was messed up, his tie wasn’t tied properly, and his shirt buttons we misaligned, but he was wearing clothes. 

“Um, hey Chiaki,” Hajime greeted her.

“Hey, Hajime, could you meet everyone in the restaurant, we need to talk.”

Hajime nodded and followed her. When the two arrived in the restaurant, the entire class was gathered. Sonia cleared her throat to start the conversation, “Hajime... we’ve noticed you have some, unusual habits during free time, and we’d just like to try to understand....” Hajime was evidently confused, they clearly didn’t know he was fucking orange juice, so what could this be about? 

Nagito was the one to pick up the conversation from Sonia, “every day when you have free time, you say you’re going to take a nap, then you go to the restaurant, grab a bottle of orange juice, and then we hear screaming in your room, and well, not to be too blunt but-“

Kazuichi cut her off, “Stop fucking orange juice, man!”

Fuck.


End file.
